Interactive applications, such as games, can be computationally intensive. Particularly for certain kinds of interactive applications, such as interactive multimedia applications, a major component of this high computational load is the need to generate video and audio in response to user inputs. Further, the load is multiplied by the number of users, since the same video and audio may need to be generated separately for each of the multiple users of a given application.
When such applications are hosted on servers, for example cloud-based servers, one result can be a need for large numbers of servers, which are costly to acquire, update, and maintain.
There is a need for a better solution for hosting computationally intensive interactive applications, such as games.